Who did this? Part 5, the final
by writer0824
Summary: Gil sees that one of the monsters who did this, is someone he saw before. Deuce tells him Lagoona is still hurt and she needs him. Later, they do something to Lagoona's mind, causing her to see things that aren't there. Gil takes her place and suffers great pain, Lagoona decides to find the monsters.


The moment Gil saw who it was, he was filled with rage. It was Fin, the monster who was flirting with Lagoona. Deuce saw how angry he was.

'' Dude, I think we should check on Lagoona.'', he tells the angry frsh-water creature.

'' Good idea, but this guy can't be alone, he was talking to me and Lagoona when you crashed.'', Gil says.

'' We'll deal with that later, I think Lagoona is more important.'', Deuce tries to reason with him.

'' You're right. I'm sorry.'', he says.

'' It's fine, bro.'', Deuce says. They walk back in the house and Gil takes Lagoona's hand.

'' I failed. I told her I would protect her and look what happened! Why am I such a idiot!? I can't even protect my ghoul! I'm gonna find the other monster. And it won't be good when I do.'', Gil thinks. Lagoona was knocked out and wouldn't wake up. Gil, who is broken hearted, refused to leave her side. Lagoona, still had a grip on his arm. He put his jacket on her so she wouldn't be as cold. Lagoona's aunt called an ambulance. Gil remained silent. He thought he failed her, which isn't what happened. If it wasn't for Gil and Deuce coming when they did, both of the ghouls would of been dead. Lagoona protected Cleo and her aunt, which caused her being the only one that was hurt. Cleo got cut in her arm, but didn't let anyone know. She was only concerned about ambulance arrives and only Lagoona's aunt could go in it with her. Gil, Deuce, and Cleo followed in their cars. Cleo and Deuce in one, and Gil in the other. When there, they all wait in the waiting room. Gil was still silent.

'' Dude, at least say something. You've been quite ever since you saw Lagoona knocked out.'', Deuce says.

'' Deuce, wouldn't you do the same if it was Cleo in that hospital bed?'', he asks his best friend.

'' Yeah, I would, but is it what Lagoona wants? For you to remain silent the whole time?'', he asks.

'' No.'', Gil answers. The doctor walks in. '' Well, is she okay?''

'' She wants to see her boyfriend.'', he says. Gil walks up and goes into the room she was at.

'' Gil, thanks for coming, love.'', she says.

'' I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner.'', he says. He sits beside her, and holds her hand.

'' What happened? All I remember was answering the door, thinking it was you. Then, it was that Fin guy. He attacks me and I saw another monster with him. I didn't get a good look, but I know it was a girl. Then he slammed me through a table, and I wake up here.'', she tells him. He was ready to cry, but she beat him to it. She had tears of pain shedding on her cheeks. He knows that she's crying because of pain, which causes him to cry with her.

'' I'm sorry, Lagoona, I'm sorry.'', he says, wrapping her in a hug, still crying.

'' It's okay. I knew you were here when I woke up in your jacket.'', she says, drying off her tears. Lagoona's aunt walks in and sees Gil crying. She knows what's going on and decides giving them more time alone.

'' I'm really sorry. I know I should of been there sooner.'', he says, begging for her forgiveness, even though she knows it's not his fault.

'' Gil, it's not your fault.'', she says.

'' Lagoona, face it, I should of got there sooner.'', he says.

'' You can't predict something like this.'', Lagoona says.

'' I should. Lagoona, if I didn't get there when I did who knows what they would of done to you.'', he says, not thinking.

'' But you did get there before something worse happened.'', she says. She realizes Gil could plan on going hunting that other guy down. '' Gil, please, don't go after him. I can't risk losing you.''

'' Lagoona.'', he whispers. He looks into her eyes and sees the fear, she was scared to lose him. He couldn't put her through that. He still wants to find the the other monster who did this before she got hurt again.

'' Gil, please.'', she begs him.

'' I won't.'', he says. She wraps him in a hug. Then, he kisses her cheek.

'' Thank you.'', she says.

'' But, promise to stay near me for awhile.'', he says.

'' I promise.'', she says. Her aunt walks in.

'' Lagoona, how do you feel?'', she asks.

'' A lot better.'', she answers.

'' Well, the doctor said you are very lucky. Gil saved your life.'', she says. Gil didn't know he saved her life.

'' How?'', he asks.

'' When you came.'', she answers. '' But, Lagoona can't be left alone for two days. She's getting out of the hospital now, but we have to watch her at all times.''

'' Okay. We can each take turns.'', Gil says. He helps Lagoona out of her bed and into a wheelchair.

'' She's not gonna need the wheelchair long, Gil.'', her aunt tells him.

'' Okay.'', he says. He guides her wheelchair to the waiting room. Deuce and Cleo stand there, worried out of their minds.

'' Hey, mates.'', Lagoona says.

'' Thank goodness you're okay.'', Cleo says.

'' I'm fine, mate, but apparently, doctor says I can't be left alone for two days. And I hurt my legs pretty badly, so I'm gonna be in this thing for a bit, shouldn't be too long.''

'' We better get you to your house. Lagoona's aunt can ride with us. Gil and Lagoona, we'll give you some alone time to talk for a bit.'', Cleo says.

'' Okay.'', they say. Gil strolls Lagoona to his car and gets her in the passenger. Then, puts her wheelchair in his trunk, and gets in the drivers seat.

'' Thanks, love.'', she says.

'' It's no problem.'', he says. He starts driving, but puts one hand on the wheel and the other around her as she leans against his shoulder. He didn't mind, they did this every time she drives in his car with him, he enjoyed it. She enjoys it, too. Just being near him.

'' Gil?'', she asks.

'' Yeah?'', he asks.

'' Do you want to hang out at my house?'', she asks.

'' I planned on it. I was gonna take the first turn on watching you.'', he tells her.

'' Really?''

'' Well, yeah.'', he says. She kisses his cheek, which causes him to blush a little. They arrive at her house and Deuce, Cleo, and her aunt beat them there. '' Let me the wheelchair real fast.''

'' Okay, love.'', she says. He gets out of his car, gets out her wheelchair and puts her in it, very carefully. '' Thanks.''

'' No problem.'', he says. He gets her inside and they all start watching a movie. Gil never left Lagoona the whole time he was there. When it got too late, he had to leave. He turns to her aunt before she leaves. '' Can you call me if anything happens?''

'' Of course, Gil, now, you might want to get home.'', she answers.

'' Okay.'', he says. He hugs Lagoona and leaves. On his way home he thought to himself. '' Now, remember, you promised her you wouldn't. You promised her. Don't go after him. Don't go.'', his thoughts were interrupted by his I-Coffin ringing. '' Hello?''

'' Gil?'', Lagoona's aunt asks.

'' Yeah?'', he asks.

'' I know you just left, but Lagoona is screaming and trying to get something off of her body, but nothings there. I think someone or something is messing with her head.'', she says.

'' I'm turning around now.'', he says. He turns his car around and within two minutes he was at Lagoona's doorstep. Her aunt answers. Cleo and Deuce left awhile ago. He runs up to Lagoona. She was screaming as if something she hated was on her, trying to get it off. He takes her hands. '' Lagoona?''

'' Gil, help get it off of me!'', she screams.

'' There's nothing on you.'', he says.

'' There's leaches on me!'', she screams. He looks at her, but there's nothing there.

'' No, there's not.'', he says.

'' Yes, there is! Help me!'', she screams.

'' Lagoona, it's all in your head. Nothing is on you. Just take a breath and relax.'', he says. She couldn't stop panicking. Gil's I-Coffin goes off again. '' Hello?''

'' I see you saw Lagoona.'', a girl's voice says.

'' Whatever you're doing to her just stop!'', he exclaims. Lagoona stops screaming and panicking and looks at Gil.

'' She's going to face her worse fears, or you could.'', they say.

'' Whatever, I'll face all my fears, just stop hurting her!'', he exclaims. The girl hangs up. And Gil starts feeling pain run across his body. He falls to his knees in great pain.

'' Gil!'', Lagoona exclaims. She takes his hands and she was very angry.

'' I'm fine, Lagoona.'', he lies, forcing himself up.

'' No you're not. You fell to your knees in pain.'', she says.

'' Gil, lay down on the couch.'', her aunt says. He does so. Lagoona takes a cold rag and puts it on his head.

'' I'm fine, really.'', he insists.

'' Gil, stop lying to me.'', Lagoona says.

'' Lagoona.'', he says. Lagoona's I-Coffin goes off.

'' Hello?'', she says.

'' Hello, Lagoona.'', two voices say.

'' Who is this?'', she asks.

'' The two people who did this.'', they say.

'' What do you want from us?'', she asks.

'' Meet us at the Monster High pool tomorrow. Only you. We'll take Gil's pain away then.'', they say.

'' Fine.'', she says. They hang up and Gil looks at her.

'' Who was that?'', he asks. She knows she couldn't tell him.

'' No one, love, just try to get some sleep. I'll be in the next room if you need me.'', she says.

'' Okay.'', he says. She waits until he falls asleep, then leaves. She walks in her room and starts crying. She was still in great pain, but she could walk.

'' Why did I let him do this?'', she thinks. She cries herself to sleep. In the morning she sees Gil is still asleep. '' Gil, love?''

'' Yeah?'', he asks, still mostly asleep.

'' I'm going to go somewhere real fast. Call me when you wake up fully, okay?''

'' Okay, be careful.'', he says. He falls back asleep and Lagoona drives to the school. She walks in and is asked a million questions by Draculaura, Clawdeen, Clawd, Frankie, Abbey, and Heath.

'' Guys, I would love to talk, but I have to do something.'', she says.

'' Can you at least tell us why you haven't been here for the past two weeks?'', Frankie asks.

'' Something, um, came up.'', she says. She walks away to the pool and see Fin and another girl there. '' Alright, I'm here, now take his pain away.''

'' Deal.'', the girl says. She lifts Gil's pain away. The moment it happens, he knows something is wrong with Lagoona. He just had a feeling, he runs out to find her.

''Leave him alone, don't ever hurt him again.'' , Lagoona says.

'' Oh calm down.'', the girl says. Fin shuts door. Lagoona remembers that at the very bottom of the deep end of the pool is a squid monster. If she got them down there, it could grab them and they will never be heard from again. She jumps into the water, She had to figure out a way to make sure she didn't get caught. Fin and the girl follow her and Lagoona doesn't stop swimming. When she sees the squid, it grabs her, Fin, and the girl. Lagoona tries to fight herself out, but she can't. She feels someone grab her arm. She looks and sees Gil.

'' Hang in there, I'll get you out of here.'', he says.

'' Gil? What are you doing here?'', she asks. He pulls her out of there and they swim to the top. When they get there Gil looks at her.

'' Are you okay? Why did you go after them?'', he asks.

'' I'm fine, but I got a call from them and they said they would take your pain away if I came.'', she answers.

'' Well, it looks like they're gone for good. Just never do that again.'', he says.

'' I won't.'', she says. He hugs her, happy she's safe. They walk away, knowing that the girl and Fin are gone, forever.

The End


End file.
